


Amnesia pog?

by trashysara



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Beta but we still die like ghostbur, Eventual Happy Ending, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, Running Away, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but he gets better I swear, i am gonna bring back alivebur and its gonna be good okay, this story is gonna be updated really slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashysara/pseuds/trashysara
Summary: What if something had happened to Tommy in exile? Something that made him forget? To forget the discs, his family, tubbo, his exile?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't know why or how long he'd been running, he only knew he had to keep going. There wasn't anyone chasing him but ever since he woke up that morning he knew he had to run. 

It had been a normal day for Tommy, wake up, remember he was in exile, eat what little food he had and contemplate his life's mistakes. However, things went wrong when he decided to explore the area of logestead a bit more. You see Tommy didn't have any armor or tools. Dream had blown up all of his supplies so he set off with very few items. Those items being his compass, a bit of food, and some wood. So when he inevitably got lost in the woods he wasn't really that safe. 

After he realized that he had gotten turned around it was already too late, it was night and even if he knew where his tent was he'd never make it. Thus leading us to the creeper situation, he hadn't seen it, maybe the same thing would happen if he had, but no matter what it blew him up. Due to the explosion, he hit his head, hard. Hard enough to cause head trauma, hard enough to invoke memory loss. 

That leads us to our current situation, you see Tommy had never wanted to leave L'manberg, he helped create it, he fought for its independence, he sacrificed so much for it. But that meant nothing apparently, so what Tommy got was to be alone in exile, only with the ghostly shell of his brother, who'd left weeks ago, and his enemy. So all in all he didn't want to be in logestead. I guess it makes sense that once his memory was wiped he subconsciously knew that he should run. So, contrary to normal, Tommy used his head, and ran.

He had been running for hours only taking breaks to eat what little food he had, on the second break that he'd taken Tommy had decided to investigate his inventory. Odd, he thought. There was a strange compass with the words "Your Tubbo" engraved on it. He didn't know why but he felt sad when he looked at it, shaking his head he put it back. After a few minutes Tommy decided to go back to his adventure, he still had no idea where he was going or why. He only knew that it was important and that seemed to satisfy his curiosity. 

It was about half an hour before Tommy came across any civilization. It was a small village but the people seemed friendly so he decided to stay, if only for a day or two. Making up his mind he decided to stay for three days before moving on again, so he set out to find a villager who could find him somewhere to stay.

Coming across a nice-looking lady Tommy spoke, "Excuse me, miss?"

The lady looked at Tommy before speaking broken English, "Yes, traveler?"

"Oh I was wondering if you knew if there was a place that I could stay for a couple days?"

Understandingly the lady nodded and pointed just out of town, "He died, anyone can live there. Nice place, very clean and big."

From what Tommy understood there was a nice house a bit away from the village that was vacant due to a death. Although he was a bit creeped out from temporarily living in a dead man's house he had no other choice, "Thank you, I am very grateful. Have a good day!"

Making his way down the road he found the house that the lady had been talking about. It wasn't actually that hard to find as there was a sign right in front of the property. 

It read (in both English and the Villager's language), "The man who owned this house has recently died and would like his house to go to someone young who will cherish and love this house."

"Oh, well that's interesting"

All in all the house looked nice, the villagers were nice and he didn't want to run anymore. Maybe he would stay here for longer than just a few days. However he wasn't just going to make a brash decision now, instead he would mull over the idea for a few days. Yes, that seems reasonable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Tommy :(

If you were to ask someone a month ago how they would describe TommyInnit they would use words like brash, loud, annoying, and child. They might even toss in statements like “He swears too much!”, “Why does he act so immature?”, or my personal favourite “He’s a problem, he is dangerous”.

However, if you were to ask one of the villagers that inhabit the town that Tommy was staying in they would describe him as scared, lost, witty, intelligent, and confused. The villagers would use statements like “Surprisingly mature and sad”, “He’s just a kid, why is he alone?”, and once again my favourite “He’s very brave, considering that he's alone”.

Now I'm not trying to say that Tommy’s old friends didn’t love him, but they didn’t appreciate him and they underestimated his worth. Tommy of course would never admit that, even now with the fact that he is alone in a village and doesn’t remember anything he still misses them. 

He doesn't remember his two older brothers. The violence demanded by chat or the way that when they were little Techno would always tell him stories. He doesn't remember waking up from a nightmare and running to big brother Wilby’s room. He doesn't know that every single time it happened Wilbur would sing him to sleep, strumming his guitar for his scared little brother. Tommy doesn't know that his dad Phil would always coddle him when he got sick, nursing him back to health every time.

Tommy doesn’t remember, but that doesn’t mean that they don’t. However as Tommy sat in the dark and creepy house, begging to remember something, his family didn’t relish the fact that they could remember anything. I mean well expect for ghostbur, but even he remembers some of the good things. Anyways my point is, whilst Tommy forgot everything, his family remembered, and they didn’t even care.

So Tommy lay in the sad and cold bed, in the equally sad and cold house. Lying awake Tommy thought about his situation for the first time since he had woken up. Why couldn’t he remember anything? Why had he been running in the first place? Scratching his head he- wait a minute. Tommy pulled his hand from his head and looked at it. It was dark but there was a torch in the corner of his room, he could see it. 

“Blood. Huh, well that makes more sense, bit sadinnit?”

He shook his head, why was he contemplating his whole life, or, well lack of life, at two am? He was exhausted, he had run all day and hadn't eaten much. He needed a break, so he settled into the bed and closed his eyes. Breathing in and out slowly he found temporary peace as his surroundings became unnoticeable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a memory return??? Pog?????

It had been a lousy day for Dream. Tubbo was starting to talk about visiting Tommy regardless of if he was welcome. Now that would put a huge wrinkle in his plans. So here he was, entering the nether after a meeting with Tubbo. His plan was to work faster, make something up to make Tommy crash and burn a bit quicker. However, when he got to Logstedshire, he couldn’t find Tommy anywhere.

“Oh Tommy? Where’d you run off to?”

After looking around for a while longer Dream finally found Tommy's tracks. 

“Now this is odd, they don’t head in the direction of anything?”

Now if Tommys tracks had led just a bit more east he would've headed toward big brother Technoblade's house, not that Techno would’ve helped Tommy or Dream. No, Tommy's tracks headed more north than anything, and that led to unexplored, uncharted land. So, being the good ‘friend’ that Dream was, he followed Tommy's tracks. Only to be met with a horrific sight, there was a giant hole and shreds of clothes. Dream looked to the right and saw a rock glistening with blood. 

“Oh Tommy, what did you do?”

Giving a sigh, Dream left the area and headed back to the nether portal. This was a horrible day.

A week had passed since Dream saw the creeper explosion and not much had changed. He didn’t tell anyone, and no one bothered to visit, so no one knew. However, in that week Dream spent hours looking for the annoying teen. His efforts were fruitless as hours continued to go by with the boy not found. Against his pride Dream decided to tell someone, someone that would help him look. He could tell Tubbo and then guilt him, or maybe Phil, but then again Phil only ever cared about Techno. Techno himself was out of the question, so Dream sat and weighed out his options when an idea struck him. If he called a meeting and told everyone of his disappearance, he could start a nationwide panic. 

“Yes, this will be perfect.”

At the same time in a village far away, a boy was thinking the exact same thing.

Tommy had spent the first few days in the village orientating himself. Both with what he knew about himself and thinks he learnt about the small town. Once he reached his third day, he began to socialize with the locals. They were nice to him so he didn’t complain about their broken English. In fact he took it upon himself to try and learn at least the basics of their language.

So far the villagers had helped accumulate enough food for a month and some basic gear, which included leather pants and boots and a stone sword. It was nice, although Tommy could barely remember anything other than his name, he felt as though no one had ever really helped him. However the longer he thought about it the more something came to mind, he could faintly recall a man with brown hair and a guitar. Tommy heard singing whispering in his ear, he must be going crazy.

It was a comforting feeling, after weeks of not knowing anything about himself or his past. He found comfort in the mysterious man, was it his father? Maybe a brother or a friend? Lingering on the thought a bit longer he decided, "I'll find him, and it'll be perfect."

That was a bit harder than he expected it to be. To start his mission Tommy had gone to the artist of the village. He told her that he'd remembered something and wanted her to sketch it. That part was easy enough, he'd offered her emeralds but she declined saying that it was worth it to find family. So after hours of going through any little detail he might remember they ended up with a sketch. The man looked happy, he had fluffy brown hair, a beanie, a bright smile and piercing eyes. 

However, Tommy realised that the sketch would be no help in this village. They had no idea who he was so how were they supposed to know the man in the sketch? It didn't matter, not to Tommy. Having the sketch alone was enough for him. After staring at the sketch for long enough Tommy had decided it was either his brother or friend. The man looked too young to be his father. All the man needed was a name, should he come up with a name for him or wait until he remembered? If he even remembered. 

The possibility that this was all he'd ever remember was scary but if he remembered this he'd take the chance. Tommy could be patient, well at least this Tommy could. So he'd wait, he'd wait years if only to see his family again.

**Author's Note:**

> woah this story has already gained much more traction than I anticipated! well if you wanna follow me somewhere else than just ao3 here are my Instagram and my tumblr! :))  
> https://www.instagram.com/sarafedan/?hl=en  
> https://trashysara.tumblr.com/


End file.
